1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing surface light source devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surface light source device is a device for converting light emitted by a point light source or a linear light source into surface emission light and outputting the surface emission light. For example, a surface light source device is used as an image-forming light source of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, which does not emit light by itself and forms an image by receiving external light. A surface light source device is used as a backlight unit in a transmissive LCD device, and is used as a front light unit in a reflective LCD device.
A general surface light source device has a structure in which various emission structures are formed on a light-guiding panel so that light incident on a side of the light-guiding panel is emitted from the light-guiding panel via a top surface of the light-guiding panel. For example, a structure in which a prism structure is adhered to the top surface of a light-guiding panel may be used as the emission structure. In this case, interference of light due to an adhesive layer may deteriorate light emission efficiency. A structure in which an emission structure is integrated into a light-guiding panel without using an adhesive layer may be used. However, in this case, it may be difficult to inject-mold such a structure depending on the shape of the emission structure.  Various designs of surface light source devices are suggested for increased optical performance and miniaturization.